Seeing the light too late?
by DeadKittenPunkette
Summary: Full summary inside! Pairings: tysonmariah kairei johhnyoc and...enriquemax talaoc, Read the summary inside to see what the prequel is!
1.

Laura - Hey we're back!  
  
*crickets chirping*  
  
L.I.D - What don't you people love us?  
  
Laura - No I think it's just that we've beemn away so long no-one remembers us.  
  
L.I.D - So we're back and what are we doing? Shall we give you a few clues?  
  
Laura - Oh come on...they don't need them! But we'll give you them anyway...  
  
Johnny lives in Scotland...the blondes are together Kai and Rei are at the schoolgirl   
  
crush stage, Tyson and Mariah are constantly groping each other...Lauren and Tala  
  
seem to be fixated with each others tounges...and there's an outsider in the group...  
  
L.I.D - Oh I wonder what this could be?   
  
Laura - Oh fuck off you sarcastic bitch...like Lady Ice said it can only be one thing...   
  
the sequel to 'Will he see the light?' our most highly acclaimed story...  
  
L.I.D - With the second being the unfinished Bladebreaker diaries....  
  
Laura - Actually that had almost as many reviews for 4 chapter as WHSTL? did for  
  
seven....crap!  
  
L.I.D - Anyway lets just get on with the story...and can we thank some people?  
  
Laura - Yeah okay..thanks to everyone who reviewed WHSTL? including; Shinigami29  
  
Cheeky-bear007 and my sister Sarah!  
  
Summary: Two years after the original. Laura has changed and has blocked herself from  
  
the rest of the world coping with the pain of having part of her life taken away...when Johnny's  
  
school come for a competition will he recognise the empty shell that was once his best friend?  
  
Chapter One: The Outsider on The Inside   
  
Enrique sighed. The whole gang was watching him and Laura at training. Tyson and Mariah having  
  
yet another groping session, Lauren and Tala re-aquainting with each other's tounges and Max, Rei  
  
and Kai having a small discussion. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Laura training. After Johnny had  
  
left she had quit most of the teams she was one only remaing on Volleyball and Netball. Laura was still  
  
not fully recovered from the shock that Johnny's parents had just upped and left. He was pulled from  
  
his thoughts as one of the volleyball players screamed.  
  
"Ow! You fucking bitch! You hit me in the face!" He looked over to see a medium height blond girl yelling  
  
at who else? His half sister.  
  
"If you don't wanna get hit don't play volleyball." Enrique ran over to Laura and grabbed her wrist. Dragging  
  
her over to the benches he looked at her, understanding his look Laura told him everything she heard. "The   
  
Scottish Grammar School 'McKyntares' Higher Education School?" Laura paused an Enrique nodded showing  
  
that he knew what she was talking about."Well guess who they've chosen to be the privalaged school who   
  
gets to face them in their ultra-posho sprts trials..." Enrique simply shrugged. Laura handed him a letter. "Read  
  
this, it's from their Volleyball and Netball captains." With that Laura got up and stalked off towards the changing  
  
rooms earning glares from her Volleyball team.   
  
"What the fuck...?" Enrique trailed off as the others joined him and read the letter Laura had shown him.  
  
Dear Miss Press,  
  
Hello there! We are Jennifer and Alexis Jackson. We are the Volleyball and   
  
Netball Captains respectively. We are not sure fi you have heard, but out school will be challenging   
  
yours in our presteigeous annual sports event. If you beat us, one of our prefects will present you with  
  
the cup. Below is a list of our prefects.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Jennifer and Alexis.  
  
Prefects:  
  
Louise Binns  
  
Nick Chatterton  
  
Jessica Haigh  
  
Chester Shinoda  
  
Joel Delson  
  
Jonathan McGregor.  
  
"Oh my god!" Mariah gasped as she read what Laura had scribbled next to Johnny's name.....  
  
TRAITOR...  
  
Three days later the whole school was gathered on the Lawn waitng for the Scottish school to arrive. The   
  
Headmistress stepped up the the Headmaster of the Scottish school who had a prefect at his side.  
  
"Hello Mr Killrbrook! My name is Mrs Parsley." Suddenly she turned around. "MIss Press can you come   
  
here please?" Laura stepped forwards holding a box in her hands. "Will you give our welcome gift to the   
  
nice prefect?" Laura nodded her head and walked towards the prefect.  
  
"Here you g..." Laura stopped mid sentence when the prefect looked up. His red hair was put into messy  
  
spikes, but it was eyes that made her stop. Lilac eyes. Regaining her composure she stood up straight   
  
and handed him the box while finishing her sentence. "Go Johnny." His head jerked up and he looked at   
  
her from head to toe, before looking at her eyes and recognising her.  
  
"L...Laura?" She nodded her head and went to step back into her place, not realising Johnny had seen the  
  
tears rolling down her face, as well as having a few of his own...  
  
Laura - I'm evil!  
  
L.I.D - I'll second that!  
  
Laura - We've talked too much already...se you in the next chapter! 


	2. Good Riddance Time of Your Life

Laura - Hey! Blame my music for this chapter, I was trying to think of something to do  
  
and I happened to be listening to Green Day at the time.  
  
L.I.D - The song in this chapter is what she was listeing to. Don't expect an update 'til  
  
about late Saturday/Sunday, unless we post one up tomorrow (It's twenty-to-eleven on Wednesday  
  
night right now) because Laura's mate's Nicola and Louise are coming to make a website with   
  
Laura on Friday and sleeping over.  
  
Laura - Talking of Louise she helps Johnny begin to understand Laura in this chapter. Maybe  
  
she can help him get to be as close to her as they were before she left? I'll leave that up  
  
to you.  
  
L.I.D - Are you gonna make them yanno?  
  
Laura - I'll just have to see where my writing mind takes me. But I kinda have the story planned   
  
out ^-^ but you'll have to wait and see! Thanks to Louise (The girl   
  
we based our prefect on), Bread'n'Butter(sp?), and Shinigami29 for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer - Same as Chapter one.  
  
Songs disclaimer - Good Riddance(Time of your life) Belongs to the very talented Green Day and/or  
  
Billie Joe Armstrong who (most probably) wrote it.   
  
Chapter 2: Good Riddance(Time Of Your Life)  
  
After school Johnny was sat on the swings thinking over his brief encounter with Laura and how  
  
she had changed. Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked up to see his fellow prefect Louise coming  
  
towards him with a small package and letter in her hands.  
  
"Hey Johnny. Erm...Laura's brother Enrique..." Losuise began stumbling a little over her words.  
  
Johnny looked up and she was shocked to see the tear trails running down his normally not very  
  
expressionable face.  
  
"He's her half brother, and what did he want?" Louise handed him the package and the letter. She  
  
nodded at him and went to join her friends who were going to sit under the shelter which stood in   
  
the overhang of conker trees from the graveyard, that seemed to tower above them. (A/N: Laura- This  
  
is based on my local park, the graveyard can be reached from the two gates street, or through a   
  
passageway leading through the mens toilets. The conker trees really seem to over hang the stange shelter  
  
there *shurgs* just thought you'd like to know.)  
  
Johnny opened the letter which, he soon discovered, was from Enrique.  
  
It read;  
  
Hey Johnny! It's Enrique! That package you have in your hands is a cd, there's a few tracks on there that  
  
really relate to your current predicament. I burned them from Laura's online downloader, if you ever patch  
  
things up please don't tell her that! Anyways....TTYL  
  
Ciao!  
  
Enrique.  
  
P.S: Max, Kai, Rei, Tyson, Mariah, Lauren, Tala and the rest say hello!  
  
  
  
Johnny folded up the letter placed the cd in his portable cd player and began to listen. The first few songs  
  
he skipped as they were about Laura's life with the blond's until he reached the fith or sixth song, here he  
  
paused and listened wondering if this song had a message to him in.He recognised the voice as Billie Joe   
  
Armstrong, the lead singer of Green Day one of Laura's favourite bands.Decinding this was message enough he let  
  
the lyrics show their message.  
  
//Another turning point   
  
A fork stuck in the road   
  
Time grabs you by the wrist   
  
Directs you where to go   
  
So make the best of this test   
  
And don't ask why   
  
It's not a question   
  
But a lesson learned in time//  
  
Johnny paused the cd here and reflected on the verse. The turning point and the fork stuck in the road seemed  
  
to be about the desicions that were made when he moved to Scotland. The part about time grabbing him by the   
  
wrist made him remember a conversation with his parents of wich the meaning was, time won't chage things,  
  
you have to make them yourself. He couldn't decifer the rest until the last two lines. What wasn't a question  
  
but was a lesson he learned over time? The answer came swiftly to him. The fact that Laura has suddenly changed,  
  
he had noticed it more than anyone else as Laura was not who she used to be, he dicided to listen on and see what  
  
else the song held in the means of subliminal messages.  
  
//It's something unpredictable   
  
But in the end it's right   
  
I hope you had the time of your life   
  
So take the photographs   
  
And still frames in your mind   
  
Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time   
  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial   
  
For what it's worth   
  
It was worth all the while   
  
It's something unpredictable   
  
But in the end it's right   
  
I hope you had the time of your life//  
  
The photographs, he realised were the photos and memories of all the good times he and Laura had been through   
  
together, and the shelves seemed to be talking about the memories being stashed away in the back of his concious  
  
mind. The bit about it being unpredictable seemed to be about Laura herself...how she could change but always be  
  
right about something she was talking about even if was the smallest most unsignificant part.  
  
//It's something unpredictable   
  
But in the end it's right   
  
I hope you had the time of your life   
  
It's something unpredictable   
  
But in the end it's right   
  
I hope you had the time of your life//  
  
He let the song finish before turning off the CD player and walking back to the hotel where his school was   
  
staying. He needed time to think over the message the song held, before he did anything drastic.  
  
Laura - Finished!Chapter 3 will be up later (link in 30 mins!) When I've written it (it's now 4:20 pm on  
  
Thursday).  
  
L.I.D - See you then! 


End file.
